Samantha behaves at KFC
Characters Samantha-Diesel Samantha's mom-Kimberly Clerk-Eric News Anchor-Alan Phil DeVille-Diesel Kimi Watanabe-Finster Ivy Angelica Pickles (mentioned) Conductor- Zack Plot Samantha (voiced by Diesel) and Kimberly go to KFC. When they got there, Samantha orders five chicken strips, a large coke and a chocolate cake. The clerk tells her that there was no more chocolate cake left. Samantha asks the clerk what he means. The clerk tells her that Angelica Pickles took the last chocolate cake but she can still have a vanilla cake instead. Samantha accepts it much to the delight of Phil DeVille and Kimi Finster. They get their orders but they still have to take the subway train. The conductor sees them happy but they still have to end up on the news but still Samantha is ungrounded. Transcript Samantha: Can we go to KFC? Samantha's mom: Yes. Clerk: Welcome to KFC. What would you like? Samantha: I would like to have five chicken strips, a large coke and a chocolate cake. Clerk: Sorry but we're all out of chocolate cakes. Samantha: Huh? What do you mean? Clerk: Samantha, Angelica Pickles ordered the last chocolate cake. Remember what happened to Joseph and his mom? Samantha: Yes. Clerk: That has nothing to do with you but when the kid ordered the last Oreo McFlurry, Joseph gave him a wedgie and his mon nearly sued both Kimberly and him. Anyway, would you care to have a vanilla cake instead? Samantha: Sure. Phil DeVille: She is really getting ungrounded. Kimi Watanabe-Finster: Yes she is, Phil. Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Phil DeVille: Kimi, why are you crying? Kimi Watanabe-Finster: I'm crying because I can't help it. In places like KFC, I never saw anyone act this way. Samantha's mom: I can't believed you didn't destroy KFC. Let's take the subway train home. Samantha: Why? Samantha's mom: Because our car broke down and it costs $1000 to repair it. (on train) Samantha's mom: I can't believe you behaved at KFC. You're ungrounded. Samantha: I behaved because I didn't get a chocolate cake. That's why I didn't ask you to engage me. Samantha's mom: You didn't ask me to engage me but I believe you were mistaken. The reason why you didn't get a chocolate cake was that there was none left but the clerk offered you a vanilla cake and you accepted it. I think we're still going to end up on the news but not in a lot of trouble. Conductor: What is going on here? I can see Samantha is not crying. I hope she didn't cause trouble. Samantha's mom: You'll be proud of what she just did. She chose not to destroy KFC because I couldn't get what she wanted. Now we're unbanned from KFC forever. Conductor: I can't believe you didn't destroy KFC, use a weapon or make an earthquake. If you did, you could have gotten arrested. That's it, you can ride on the subway as long as you want to. The news studio station is next. (in News) News Anchor: This is Alan with the news. A girl named Samantha didn't get what she wanted but as for this, she didn't destroy KFC. We have two happy victims, Phil DeVille and Kimi Watanabe-Finster. Kimi explain what happened? Kimi Watanabe-Finster: Well, my boyfriend, Phil and I just chose to stop by for some lunch. When we got there, I saw a girl named Samantha accepting a vanilla cake. We were so happy, it nearly made me cry. Phil DeVille: She is not grounded. News Anchor: Right now, we have two more victims, Samantha and her mom. Samantha's mom: Samantha didn't get what she wanted and she didn't point her hand at me to engage me. This is the best. Samantha: I agreed. I didn't get what I wanted. Samantha's mom: That's right. You ordered vanilla cake. Samantha: The clerk asked me for a vanilla cake but yes. Now I'm ungrounded. (7X) Samantha's mom: She will go on her computer, watch TV, go on Youtube, go to the park, watch Powerpuff girls, go to fast food places, and go swimming. When we leave, she'll be ungrounded even more. Category:Ungrounded video